


The Compassion That Saved The Angel

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BadBoy!Nico, Bianca is alive, Canon ship, Couple bickering, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Nerd!Will, One-Shots, They met in a music room, friendly argument, looking for apartment, more tags soon, prompts, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a celebration of Solangelo being a canon ship, here are a couple of one-shots!</p><p>[The title refers to Will and Nico's last name.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Annoyance and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually in the middle of writing my other fanfiction but Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracles came out and I had this sudden urge to satisfy myself by reading more Solangelo fanfics but soon, I am having some ideas and uhh, why not write? 
> 
> There are mild spoilers so read at your own risk~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While choosing for a better apartment to live in, a silly argument took place; whether they will pick the apartment with only one bedroom or the second one with two bedrooms.

Being in a relationship, both Nico di Angelo and Will Solace already expected that they will encounter a lot of problems along the way. They are aware that in a couple's life, arguments are inevitable.

However, no one really expected that they would be arguing over a subject like _this_... 

The two males are debating whether they would rent the apartment with one bedroom or the one with two bedrooms. 

"Let's pick the first apartment since it looks nice and it's cheaper at the same time. With that, we could save money." Will suggested.

"The second one is better! Come on, the price difference is very low." Nico argued.

"Why are you insisting on that, anyway? It's almost the same size..." Will looked back-and-forth on a cellphone (that is owned by the seller) where the pictures of the apartments are taken. 

"Two bedrooms." Nico rested his face on the table, implying that he is bored with this conversation. Looking at Will, he added, "I'll pay more if that's what bothers you."

The blond raised his eyebrows amusingly. He closed the device and stared back at his boyfriend. "You've been my cute boyfriend for how many years now and we've shared the same bed a couple of times before, though. Why do you suddenly want a separate bedroom?" He laughed. "Also, no. Won't allow you. We're together in this."

"Well, you see..." A smirk is suddenly on Nico's face. Will perfectly knows that smirk. In fact, he already learned the meaning of the Italian's expression and can even differentiate the many movements of his lips. He has seen this one plenty of times. It is the same smirk that di Angelo does whenever a  _brilliant_  answer pops on his mind. 

"I'd like to have my own bedroom just in case I'm annoyed and does not want to sleep with you. Hmm, you're my _significant annoyance_ , anyway. And you annoy me with your cheerful-and-annoying-son-of-Apollo personality a lot, you know." Nico said in a childish manner. However, that's not true. Will's cheerfulness is something that Nico admired. That cheerfulness makes him calm and at ease; and only Will Solace can do that to him.

"That description does not fit me  _at all_." The healer laughed at Nico's silliness. "My last name is Solace! I bring comfort and consolation, not annoyance!"

"Eh? We're suddenly talking about last name?" Nico tilted his head. "Don't get started on that. I--"

It's Will's time to smirk. "Di Angelo fits you _perfectly_! You are an angel.  _My_ angel." 

Nico grumbled and mumbled under his breath. To Will, it sounded like Nico was trying to curse him.

"Anyway," Will smiled warmly, "I can't see any valid reason to your argument. If--"

"You're--" 

"Shhh, stop talking, di Angelo! You're ruining my speech!" He exclaimed then cleared his throat. "If ever you're upset, annoyed or even mad, it's best if you're going to stay on the same room with me so I could quickly give any sort of help that you need. Also, I doubt that you would be very annoyed to the point that you don't want to be sleep together. After all, you love me very much." 

Nico stared at his boyfriend with his mouth slightly opened. No one said those words before. Not to a dark child of Hades like him. Nico could not think straight. He loved this man. He cared for Will just as much as Will cared for him. He's lost at the moment and he wanted to shed a tear. Again, only this blond weirdo is capable of doing that. "Will... Could you repeat those words again?"

"I don't have it memorized..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, being Nico di Angelo, if you're really annoyed, I could just sleep on the floor. Or the couch. Whatever works. I love you."

"You haven't changed. You're still a huge dork. I love you too." Nico smiled genuinely. 

"Have I convinced you? Can we go to the seller now and tell them that we are going to rent the first apartment with one bedroom?" Will asked. "Or do you still have some argument left?"

"Well, I don't want to lose that easily to you. Besides, I really--"

"You're such a stubborn guy~ How about we settle this on a contest?" 

"Really, now?" Nico's eyes glinted, which is a very rare thing. Apparently, both of them like challenging each other in some harmless ways. "What is it?"

Will smirked. "Kissing contest. First one to pull from the kiss loses. If you win, we'll buy the one with two bedrooms. If I did, we'll buy the one with one bedroom. Are you up for it or are you going to accept your defeat?"

Before Will knew it, Nico's lips are already on his. The black-haired demigod kissed him deeply and passionately, enjoying the taste of Will's lips and the moment that they are currently creating. On the other hand, Will did not disappoint Nico. Clinging on to his lover's neck, his kiss is just as passionate and surprisingly gentle.

Both loved every second that passed.

Both wanted time to stop and the world to stop rotating.

Both of them have never been this lucky before. After years of experiencing consecutive problems being a demigod and all that, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are finally going to live an unknown world. But despite of that, the future does not scare them anymore because they are... well, together. 

They stopped worrying about the dangers lurking in the corner and focused on one thing and one thing only; the wonderful and colorful present. 

Nico di Angelo was the first one to pull. 

With happy faces and bright smiles, the moment that they are sharing is very perfect. 

"Hah, that was great~" Nico laughed happily. 

"That means we're going to buy the one with only one bedroom!" Will grinned and hugged Nico tightly. "Nico, I'm excited!"

Nico smiled and returned the hug. "That's why I let you win. I want to be with you, Will."

Teasing, Will commented. "Excuses! You're just out of breath!"

"Am not!" Nico defended himself.

"Anyway, you're great. I thought you'd be awkward with stuffs like this." Will laughed. "Who could have known that the dark and gloomy Nico di Angelo is a great kisser?"

"You thought I would disappoint you? Will never do that, weirdo. And only you will know and feel that." Nico winked.

"I'm honored then."

"You should be!" 

* * *

"So, here comes the harder part. Placing our things, decorating, painting, arranging the furniture, yaddda yadda." Will said as both him and Nico are carrying boxes and other things.

"That's easy. You're an artist. I'll do the painting." Nico replied calmly.

"No way, Nico! You're not turning our apartment to a haunted house!"

"Who said I'm going to turn it into a haunted house?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably paint it with black paint. And add some skull design on it."

"Will, I'm not as emo as you think. Besides, I can't leave painting to you. I don't like the color gold at all." The son of Hades grumbled as usual.

"Who said I'd paint it gold? I know that you're not that emo because you're very gay. That's why I'm thinking of rainbow!"

"Will, no! That's horrible. You're tastes are horrible!"

"I'm very offended!"

"But I'm saying the truth! Nothing but pure truth!"

"Hmph! Also, I'll do the cooking." 

"You will cook? You'll just burn the house."

"Nico, I have cooked before! I'm awesome, trust me~"

"Oh? What have you cooked?"

"Um- hotdogs." 

"You're proud of that? You know what- I have a French zombie chauffeur named Jules-Albert. He might help."

"You have a French zombie chauffeur and you never told me? Also, how can zombies cook?"

"I forgot! It was a long time since I summoned him. Besides, he can drive. He is send to me by my dad so he might be capable of doing anything."

"Send by Lord Hades? Nico, no! I'll cook. That's settled."

"Let the French zombie do it!"

"I'm not letting any French zombie here!"

"As if you could stop him when he's already here."

"Oh, don't challenge me. I could."

"Really? What's your plan?" 

"I'll think of a way! You'll see!"

"Whatever! Anyway, don't touch the backyard. It'll be my practice place."

"Eh? Can we share? I want to plant some flowers. It will really help if we'll have supplies of medicinal plants."

"Oh, that. Since I'm generous, sure. But don't disturb me when I'm training."

"Well, I need to watch you and take care of you. You might pass out, dummy. I'm still your doctor and you're my responsibility."

"I would  _not_ pass out!" 

"I've heard that before, Nico! You always did. I learned all about those _underworld-y_ stuffs of yours."

...And you get it. The bickering  _never_ stops with Nico di Angelo and Will Solace unless something happens that needed the both of them to cooperate. However, it was nothing serious. It's just in their nature. In fact, they are having fun like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of description (since it's filled with conversation) ;w;
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Feel free to suggest a prompt and I'll gladly do it! Just drop a comment or tweet me~ My username is @seaweedbrainy.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. Who Are You To Save Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BadBoy!Nico and Nerd!Will AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite surprised how fast the hits went on the first chapter so even though I'm pretty busy, I wanted to update faster so here it is! Thanks, you guys. It made me really happy~

Dressed in all black with a cigarette stick hanging on his lips, it is not that surprising to know that a guy named Nico di Angelo is categorized as a _bad boy_. 

He is strolling around the park while waiting for his friends, a bored expression seen on his face.

Moments later, his phone buzzed.

> _From: Carlos_
> 
> _Nico, I'm really sorry-- My brother is forcing me to come with him and I can't really say no. Have fun for me x_

Nico sighed and texted his other friend.

> _To: Hubert_
> 
> _Where are you? Carlos texted that he couldn't come._

Not a minute has passed when Nico was notified that a message arrived.

> _From: Hubert_
> 
> _Carlos couldn't come? I don't want to go without Carlos.. Sorry, Nics. Next time, alright? Maybe when we're complete._

"Whatever." Nico muttered then turned off his phone. They are only there when they need him. It will never change. 

People are like that, anyway. The reason why he is staying and being with those guys is because he owes them. They helped him get through during those times that he is starting to think that his life has no worth. 

He joined them thinking that he could start a new life. But now... Nico is not so sure. 

Can he ever found someone that he can call his best friend? A good one, in this case? Nico silently wondered.

Since he has nothing to do at his house, Nico decided to stay out here for a while to enjoy the fresh air and just to pass some time. He wanted something to do though... 

The guy sat on one of the benches, observing every individual that passed. All of them looked very happy. He is suddenly feeling jealous. He wanted that kind of happiness too.

Nico left the seat for a while to buy a bubblegum. When he went back, the spot on the same bench that he sat on just seconds ago is now occupied. 

Blond hair and an intense but calm blue eyes... He looks really good looking but when Nico glanced down, he did not even think before muttering, "A nerd." 

The blond brought a bag, probably a school bag, with him that holds a couple of books and paper. It's not surprising, seeing as it's the final week in most schools on their town but to be alone, reading in a bench under the tree like this, he's surely eccentric.

Nico frowned. "Hey, can you move? I was sitting here."

Without bothering to raise his head, the nerd guy replied, "It's not my fault that you left. Go find some other seat. In fact, the spot next to me is free and you can just sit here. Don't be too picky."

With those words, Nico is stunned. No one has dared to speak such blunt words to him. "You have nerves. Do you know what I am capable of doing, you nerd?!"

Finally, the blond raised his head and looked at the guy at his front, his face remaining calm, much to Nico's surprise. "Ah, Nico di Angelo, right? You're one of the famous thugs in my school. Anyway, you are the one who has nerves. You're planning to make a scene in public? You're that stupid?" He sighed and went back on jolting some notes.

Nico could not speak. He does not know how to defend himself. He just sat beside him and crossed his arms. "Ah, I'm so bored~"

"Go study." The nerd suggested casually. "Your breath smells something like... you've just finished a cigarette too. You're also sixteen, right? Either way, young or old, you shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for your lungs, di Angelo."

Raising his eyebrows, Nico replied, "Really, you're lecturing me now? Do you have an idea what I've been through? Aha, yeah, you don't. Stop judging."

"I'm not aware. But despite of how hard that is, doing routines like that is not good. It never is. I could not understand guys like you. Do you want your lives to be like that? Don't you want to be better?"

"Hey, shut up. I know what I'm doing." However, the stranger's words are like knives that stabbed through Nico's mind. He made some good point but he has no idea how could his life get any better after everything that happened. "What's your name?"

"You're interested with my name now, ayy? I'm Will. Will Solace."

Nico did not look at him but he swore he could hear him smirking. How annoying... Why is he talking to a nerd?

"Will." Nico said as casual as he can. The name is very simple and common but for some odd reasons, he liked it.

"Yes?" The guy named Will asked.

"Nothing." Nico felt his face warming up.

Wait, what's with that? 

"Aren't you bothered that I'm talking to you while you're... uhh... studying?" Tilting his head, he asked.

"I'm used to it. It's worse in my house. I learned how to concentrate despite of the distractions." Will squared his shoulders. "Don't you have studying to do?" 

"I should be but I don't want to." Nico replied. 

"Study with me." Will said. "Even just for an hour or so."

The black haired guy raised his eyebrows and protested. "But-" 

"Shhh." He looked at Nico with his bright blue eyes, making it hard for the guy to resist. "I insist."

"Will-" Nico is still unsure of this. Also, his heart is pounding. The poor guy is so confused right now.

"Come on, it's rare for me to let others borrow my notes." Will smiled warmly. 

Nico blinked. Great. Looks like his pounding heart is not enough. Now, butterflies emerged on his stomach too. "Fine." 

And with that, Nico and Will began revising for their finals.

* * *

 

_"Here. Spare notes. You can have it." Will handed him._

_"You're a life saver..." Nico mumbled. "Thanks, Will."_

_"Don't mind it. Just pass the exams and get a high score for me."_

Nico never felt so inspired and motivated to study in his entire school life.

But when he reached the last paper, there was a scribbled note. 

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Text or call me. I'm always on the third table on the left in cafeteria during lunch so yeah. - Solace_

Beneath the note, there were series of number which can only be his cellphone number. 

"That dork..." Nico mumbled. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed Will's number quickly. Will's name on his contact list is simply 'that nerd'. 

It's honestly so weird because they just met but somehow, Will wanted Nico to show that if he wanted to change, the bad boy life isn't the best way to go. 

And seeing as no one could give that to him, Will is willing to help Nico. He wanted to be the guy's friend. He had this urge to change his life to something far more better.

Will is definitely feeling something deep inside. Lately, he is feeling something so new. Something so great that he couldn't understand.

He sees Nico as something else, that's for sure. But he's too arrogant to admit  _that_ feeling because he thinks that Nico couldn't return it. He can't be. Will is just a nerd, anyway. Nothing but a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~


	3. When Two Dorks Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Nico humming along while Will is playing the piano, Will forced him to join the music club. 
> 
> Bonus: Bianca di Angelo is alive and is shipping the two.

"Hey, Nico, what club are you planning to join for this school year?" Bianca asked. "I am joining the drama club!"

"Drama? Awesome!" Nico exclaimed. He wondered what club would accept a geek like him. "Um, is there a club whose members like Greek mythology? Or maybe pirates?"

His older sister laughed. "No, no, I don't think so. But you're talented! Music or arts club would fit you!"

"Eh?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "Music or arts? They'd just laugh at how awkward am I."

"Believe in yourself!" She patted his shoulders. "I'll be going to apply now. You could try to roam around and see if you want to join some! See you at 4 pm!"

"4 pm? Ah, sure thing. I'll be at one of the benches outside. Good luck, sis!" He gave him a large grin.

Bianca smiled. "Thank you! Take care of yourself, alright." 

Nico waved his last goodbye before debating to himself of what he wanted to do. He could do and try what Bianca suggested. He could also just head to the bench and wait there for hours. 

Well, the latter would be boring so Nico walked around, thinking of something to do. "People can't just appreciate the beauty of Greek mythology and pirates..." He mumbled to himself. 

He was about to head back on their meeting place when Nico heard a beautiful playing of the piano in the next corridor. Since he was a child, he has been a fan of Classical music. 

The playing is too hard to ignore. He proceeded to the next corridor and stood next a door with the words "Music Room" written on it. He sat down on the floor and began humming. 

Nico did not even notice that the playing stopped. Closing his eyes, he continued humming the next notes of the piano piece. The door opened moments later and a figure stared at Nico amusingly. "Man, you seem awesome!" 

Nico opened his eyes just to see a guy who is about a year older than him looming over. "Can you play? Or sing? You should join the music club!" 

Raising his eyebrows, Nico asked, "W-what? Do I look like someone who would fit the music club?" 

"That piece is a not-so-known piece of Mozart! Only people who likes Classical music would know that and you are humming the notes accurately!" The guy sounds really excited and Nico does not know what to think of that. 

"U-Um..." Nico stood up and tilted his head. "I don't know if I'll pass your auditions or whatever. I've heard that the music club of this school is really good." 

"Yep! And the members are really friendly!" The guy with a blond hair agreed. "You should join. What's important is your dedication to music. My half-sister is the club president and she'll be happy to hear that someone like you will join!" 

"Someone like me? What's with me?" Nico asked curiously. This guy is nuts.

Before answering, the guy dragged him inside the room. "I'm the only one here at the moment so you can come in! Anyway, you're awesome. So, yeah. An awesome guy like you!"

"You're crazy. You haven't seen me sing or play!" Nico finally said it.

"But I do have a musician's instinct! I know you are great! So could you try singing or playing or whatever you want to do involving music?" The blond grinned. 

Nico sighed. "Fine. I'll sing but don't expect a lot, alright?" 

"Just show me what you've got, Nico." A big grin formed on his lips. 

"Huh? How did you know my name?" 

"Your I.D. says your name is Nico." The guy shrugged. 

"Eh, whatever. Okay, okay, let me sing." Nico shrugged and dropped his bag down. He took a deep breath and began singing  _Centuries by Fall Out Boy_ . 

_"_ _Some legends are told, some turned to dust or to gold but you will remember meeee. Remember me for centurieeeees."_

At first. Nico's voice is soft. He is such a shy dork, after all. 

_"Mummified my teenage dreams. No, it's nothing wrong with me! The kids are all wrong. The story's all off. Heavy metal broke my... heart!"_

After some seconds though, he learned to just give his best and by feeling the music. Soon after, his singing is accompanied by the guy's piano playing. It sounded really nice. 

_"We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries..."_

Nico smiled. He was having a fun time. He really likes singing and Bianca commented that his voice is really sweet a lot of times but he doesn't know if she's just saying that because he is her little brother. 

"Nico, you have a great voice! I'll tell my sister! Come here again tomorrow, after your class." The blond smiled. "Oh, anyway my name is Will Solace. Call me Will." 

Will opened his hands and Nico shook it. "Just Will or William? As you may have seen from my I.D., I'm Nico di Angelo." 

"Do not call me William! Ever." Will hissed, which Nico find kind of cute. So, that guy can show anger, after all... 

"Fine, fine!" Nico laughed. "Wait, wait. Solace as in..." 

"Oh, you mean my mom? Yeah, my mom's a musician." Will shrugged.

"No, no. I know that Solace is a family of musician but..." Nico tilted his head and thought hard. "You're Will Solace!" 

"I-I am?" Will said, confusion evident on his face. "I just said that, yeah." 

"I have competed with you in a singing competition before! You were the second place, I believe. I am in the fourth place." Nico smiled. "So, we have met before!"

"You are joining singing contests?!" Will widened his eyes. "That's why you were so familiar! Oh my god, that's nice! Where have you been on my life?"

Nico shook his head playfully. "You are such a nerd, Solace. Hmm, see you tomorrow. I need to go." He glanced at the wall clock. "Oh, It's already 4:35 pm? My sister will kill me!" Nico grabbed his bag and ran on full speed.

* * *

"Sis! Hey, I am sorry I just got here." Nico bended down to catch his breath. "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're now here. Where have you been, anyway?" Bianca asked.

"Actually, Bianca, he's been with me. I asked him to join the music club. Your brother has a talent!"

"W-Will?!" The di Angelo siblings said simultaneously. 

"You know him, Bianca?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, that guy did not ask me to join. He forced me." 

"Will's my classmate. The dorkest classmate that I ever had." Bianca smiled. "Well, at least you found yourself a club! I know that you love music." 

"Yeah." Nico shrugged nonchalantly. Will smiled.

"I forgot that your last name is di Angelo too, Bianca. I thought I need to have some sort of explanation in defense for your brother because I dragged him on joining the club. He ran quickly and kept on muttering that 'my sister would kill me!'. So, you could be scary, huh?" A smirk is now present on the blond's face.

"Shut up now, William." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nico. Let's go home." 

"Sounds good. See you, Will!" Nico smiled. "Hey, sis. Is he your crush?"

"W-what?!" Bianca widened her eyes. "Goodness, no. Besides, I am certain that he likes boys." 

It's Nico's time to widen his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, sis. Do you have Will's number?" Nico asked while Bianca is doing her homework.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Bianca stopped writing and grabbed her phone. She opened the contact list and clicked the contact named Will. "Here."

"Thanks! I just have something to tell him!" Grinning, Nico saved his number on his phone and gave back Bianca's phone.

The last thing that Bianca knew is that, Nico spent the night on his phone. She should be telling him to keep it and sleep, as an older sister but somehow, Bianca is just happy to see his little brother smiling and laughing.

Bianca knows Nico a lot. He has a crush on Will, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A bit OOC, yes, but that's when they were younger~]
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos and feedbacks on the last chapters! I really appreciate it~
> 
> I'd love to hear more feedback so comment away! Feel free to give me suggestions for the next one-shots too.
> 
> Also, since I'm on a break now, I can update this fanfic regularly, probably every 2-5 days. It depends though, because I lack ideas or does not have the muse from time to time. 
> 
> Shameless promote: I have another fanfic called 'A Dark Aura' so try to check that out if you like~ <3


End file.
